Back To Base
by Crowley's-demon-lover
Summary: *Sequel to A Deal Of Bases* Five years after Ann's deal was made, she hasn't heard anything from Crowley, but she does meet the Winchesters. Does Crowley still harbour those feelings for Ann? What will happen if they see each other again?
1. Hello Dean Winchester

I was sat in a pub, knocking back a few drinks, when a guy came up and sat next to me at the bar.  
"Hi gorgeous, you're here alone?" He asked.  
I looked him over.  
He wasn't bad with his green eyes, his short hair and being tall was a bonus. Under his leather jacket, he looked quite buff too.  
"As a matter of fact," I nodded.  
"How about I buy you a drink then?"  
I nodded my head, accepting and when we both had our drinks, he suggested we sit down, so I followed him.  
"So, what's your name?" I asked him.  
He opened his mouth for a minute and paused.  
"Gotta think one up?"  
He smiled at me, guiltily, and looked away.  
"Why don't I just call you … Mark?" I suggested.  
He raised his eyebrows but answered, "you can call me Dean."  
"I get a real name? Wow," I smiled at him.  
"How about you? What do I get to call you?" Dean asked.  
"You can call me anything you want," I flirted with him. "But my name is Shez."  
"Well Shez, what are you hiding from, drinking in here?'"  
"Who says I'm hiding?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Pretty girls like you don't drink in bars alone. Not unless they are hiding or running from something," Dean answered.  
"Well Dean, you want to know the answer?" I leaned across.  
"You betcha," he leant toward me.  
"I'll tell ya in the morning," I winked and leant back to my drink.  
Dean stared at me, speechless but smiling and drank his pint.

We tumbled through the door, kissing, and landed on the bed.  
"Oh god, Dean," I laughed, when I pulled away.  
"Let me guess, you never normally do this?"  
"Ohhh, you think I'm a good girl? Sorry but you made a big mistake."  
"That's what I like to hear," Dean grinned and took his leather jacket off.  
"Now, how about we get you outta them clothes?" I winked at him and tugged at his t-shirt.  
"Anything you want, mam," Dean said and pulled his top off.  
I was now stood up and looked at his body.  
"Mmm, I was right about you, you have got a hot body."  
"I bet yours is even hotter." Dean grabbed the front of my trousers and giving them a light tug, he pulled me toward him, almost on top of him.  
When I was almost straddling him, he started kissing my neck and rubbing his hands round my waist, raising them higher until they were rubbing my ribs and then my boobs.  
I raised my arms and let him pull my top off before I kissed him.  
He bit my lip, begging for entrance but I pulled back, smiling, denying him the tongue action he was after.  
"You see, I like to use my tongue," I whispered while fumbling with his trousers and when they came undone, I pushed him onto his back. "But I like to use it in other ways."  
I slid his trousers over his hard-on and down to his shins and let Dean do the rest while I focused on teasing him through his boxers.  
"I like to use it in this way the most," I said before flicking it over his boxers.  
Dean groaned.  
"But these are in the way," I smiled up at him and pulled them down.  
Once they were out of the way, I went back to my mission.  
"And now there's nothing stopping me."  
I put my mouth round him and pushed my tips down him, my tongue licking up.  
"Bloody hell, darlin'," he gasped and I froze, that phrase bringing back memories I didn't want right then. "What? Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," I smiled and went back to showing him what I loved doing with my tongue.  
"Oh yeah," Dean wrapped his hands in my hair and guided my head as he got closer to the edge.  
"Maybe a little of this will help," I spoke round him, using the vibrations to make him quiver. "Or this?"  
Very gently, I grazed my teeth from the bottom upwards and, by the time I got to the tip, he had reached climax and pulled himself away from my mouth.  
"Not into swallowers then?" I smirked at him, dirtily and Dean moved toward me.  
"It's funny you should show me how good you can be with your tongue because," Dean stood up, making me stand with him. "I might just be better."  
He spun me round so my back was to the bed and made me lie back, putting my legs over his shoulders.  
The minute Jensen's tongue connected, explosions erupted all over my body.  
"Ah!" I raised my back and gripped the sheets. "Dean."  
This man knew what he was doing and he was right, he was really good; in fact he was so good it didn't take long before an orgasm shook through my body, making stars appear before my eyes and leaving me as a panting, quivering mess.  
Dean moved up and leant on top of me, kissing me passionately.  
"That was mind-blowing," I whispered in his ear.  
"The best?"  
"Almost."  
I rolled us until I was on top and bent forward to kiss him again, this time, letting his tongue inside.  
I could feel him, hard, between my thighs, and rubbed myself back and forth against him, making him groan.  
"You got anything?"  
He told me where to find the protection and I slid it on to him, slowly, to drag things out and when the condom was on, I pushed myself onto him.  
I had only thrust myself on him once when Dean flipped us over and began slamming me and fucking me hard.  
"Yeah, Dean," I dragged my nails down his back.  
He said nothing but lifted my legs up over his shoulders, to give him better access, and carried on thrusting fast and hard until both our bodies couldn't take and more and I cum, explosively, my spasming walls causing Dean to cum himself. He rolled off and we laid side by side, sweating and out of breath.  
Understanding this was a one night stand and feeling worn out, I turned onto my side after getting under the duvet, and expected Dean to sleep facing the other way so I was surprised when he snuggled up to me and wrapped his arm round my waist.  
It had been a long time since I'd been cuddled so I snuggled backwards into him and fell into a blissful sleep


	2. The Deal

The next morning, I awoke to hear the shower going and, remembering my one night stand with Dean, I got up and got ready to leave, soon.  
Half dressed, I sat on the end of the bed, shuffling into my trousers and when I looked up, there was a woman stood about six feet in front of me.  
I gasped and shuffled back up the bed.  
"No need to worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just here to … chat," the woman said.  
Dean heard me talking to someone and when he realised the woman was a demon, he was going to come charging out and kill her, but when he heard her say she only wanted to talk, curiosity got the better of him.  
"Who are you?" I gasped, back in the bedroom.  
"You're the one who's got the king in a tousle," the woman said, her voice curious.  
I knew who she was talking about and my skin broke out into goosebumps, but I refused to believe her.  
"What king? I don't know who you're on about."  
The woman smiled and black spread across her eyes, filling them.  
"You're crazy! It's been five years! He probably doesn't even remember me!" I shouted at her, quietly as to not alert Dean.  
"Oh , he remembers, we all know he does. He's been more of a bastard for these past five years than he has been for hundreds of them. So it's easy really, to hurt him we need to hurt you," she explained and took a step toward me.  
Dean burst out of the bathroom shouting, "Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!"  
The woman dropped to her knees and a tornado of black smoke billowed from her mouth and disappeared down into floor around us.  
"What the hell was that? Who the hell are you?" I cried at Dean.  
"Come on, we need to go to a friend of mine. Ill tell you everything on the way."  
When we got to his friends, I learnt that Dean was a hunter with his brother and his friend. And they hunted things like ghosts and demons. Demons like Crowley.  
He introduced me to Bobby, his friend, and his brother, Sam.  
"So you sold your soul?" Dean asked.  
"To a demon?" Bobby said in disbelief. "Why the hell would you do that? What on earth did you sell your soul for?"  
I looked around, awkwardly.  
"Well?" Dean asked.  
"I didn't want to be a virgin anymore," I answered.  
"What?! Are you serious?! You can't be serious! Tell me you're not serious!" Dean exploded.  
I didn't answer, just looked at my hands, folded in my lap.  
"You sold your soul for sex? Sex?! You can get that after a night in any bar!"  
"Well I couldn't, okay?! I was 21 and nobody was interested! It wasn't like i didn't try!" I shouted back.  
"Well, I'm not having it, we're gonna get your soul returned!" Dean raged.  
"Dean, you know that's impossible. Look how hard it was for us to get Bobby's back," Sam said.  
"We are getting it back. End of story."  
Later that afternoon, when it was just me and Dean, I asked why he was so determined.  
"I won't let you go to hell. I've been there and believe me, it's no place for someone like you. You're too good for that," Dean explained.  
"You've been to hell? Then how are you here now?" I asked.  
"I had a little help getting out, you'll meet him sooner or later."  
I walked to Dean's side and put my hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to do this."  
We kept eye contact until Sam came in, moments later.  
"Sorry, am I interrupting?"  
"No," Dean turned away from me and looked at him. "What you got?"  
"Me and Bobby suggest we summon the demon she made the deal with, see if we can get it the break the deal the way Bobby's was."  
"I-I don't . . .I don't think that's a good idea," I said, quietly.  
"What? Why not?" Both Sam and Dean looked at me.  
"Umm, for one thing the demon was-is very powerful and also," I took a deep breath. "He took care of the deal . . .I mean, what the deal was for."  
"You had a fling with a demon?" Dean screwed his face up in disgust.  
I nodded, looking away from them both.  
"Hey Sammy, she's more like you. Did you become addicted to demon blood too?" He aimed the last part at me.  
"Eww, no. Gross."  
At that moment, Bobby chose to come in.  
"You sold your soul to lose your virginity to a demon?"  
"So who is the demon that you decided to shack up with?" Sam asked me.  
Dean raised his eyebrows at me and said, "yeah, go on, tell them."  
"It was, err . . .his name is Crowley," I answered.  
"Oh hell no! Crowley?!" Dean erupted.  
"So we've got to summon not just any demon, but Crowley? He's gonna love that," Sam sighed.  
Bobby looked from Dean to Sam to me.  
"Balls!"


	3. Remember Me?

While Dean and Bobby were bustling around, getting things ready for the summoning, Sam was sat with me.  
"I haven't seen him for five years, and last time we saw each other it was . . .hard. It turned into more than a deal for both of us, even though we both knew nothing could . . .well, you know," I said.  
"Then you should probably wait in the hallway while he's in here," suggested Bobby.  
I looked at Dean and Sam and they both nodded their agreement.  
"Okay," I looked at my hands and then got up and left as Bobby struck the match to start.  
I leant against the wall on the other side of the living room and slid down til I was sat on the floor, elbows on my knees, head in my hands.  
In the living room, Dean, Sam and Bobby only had to wait 15 seconds before Crowley appeared in the doorway to the kitchen.  
"So, what would the hardy boys like this time?"  
"We need you to cancel a contract," Dean glared at him.  
"Haven't we already been through this? I can't break deals," Crowley rolled his eyes.  
"Your broke Bobby's," Sam said.  
"But you forget, Bobby's soul was more of a . . .loan. I told him I'd give him it back." Crowley looked around and then added, "whose contract anyway?"  
"A deal you made five years ago," Dean answered and his insides churned.  
"I make an obscene amount of deals a month, do you know how many I make in one year, let alone five!" Crowley stressed.  
"Okay, let us narrow it down," Sam sighed. "A 21-year-old girl who wanted to be . . .less innocent."  
"It turned into a fling and a fling turned into gooey eyes and weak knees," Dean added and, in the hallway, I had to smile.  
"How do you know about that?" Crowley looked at them, suspicious.  
"That's none of your business. Now, break the contract," Dean ordered.  
"How do you know about her? Where is she?"  
"One of your demons tried to kill her to get to you, Dean saved her," Sam summed up.  
"Is she okay?" Crowley asked and the others were startled by the concern in his voice.  
"Since when do demons care what happens to humans?" Bobby asked.  
"Demons have feeling, y'know? Just because your boyfriend in the trenchcoat doesn't feel anything, doesn't mean I don't."  
Sat outside, the sound of his voice was giving me chills. I wondered if he'd changed at all.  
"So, how the hell did you get 'feelings' for her?" Dean asked.  
"Not that it's any of your business but she grew on me. Now, where is she?" Crowley demanded.  
"If you're not going to break the deal and you've already managed five years without her, I'm pretty sure you can manage another five years. You gave her what she wanted and I must say, you taught her well," Dean taunted him..  
Crowley's face stormed over and he started going red.  
"Okay, okay," Sam rolled his eyes and called out to me. "You might as well come in."  
I got off my bum and walked into the room, looking at my feet to avoid Crowley; all the feelings, which I had managed to ignore and hide away, started to resurface.  
Slowly, I raised my head to look at Crowley. He looked exactly the same in his dark suit and tie but he had shaved his beard off.  
When we made eye contact, a small smile spread across his face and he started walking toward me, until Dean blocked him.  
"I don't think so."  
"He's got his nails in you, has he?" Crowley asked.  
"No," I shook my head. "You were the only one to-"  
"Rumour has it that these past five years have been hard for you without her, got you in a bit of a tousle," Dean interrupted.  
"Nothing is hard for me and I don't suffer," Crowley said stubbornly.  
"So if I'd let the demon kill her?"  
Crowley flinched and Dean smiled. "Yeah, that's what I thought."  
"Are you going to break the contract or not?" Bobby sighed, fed up.  
"No, sorry."  
Sam turned to me and put both of his hands on my shoulders. "Go down into the basement, we'll been down when he's gone."  
"What are you gonna do to him?" I asked, my voice wavering. "Don't hurt him."  
"We won't, just go downstairs," he said and when I looked at Crowley, he made another move toward me, unknowingly entering a devil's trap.  
I turned and walked away, trying to ignore Crowley shouting in the background.  
"You bastards! Let me out of here!"  
When Sam was sure I couldn't hear, he went back in and stood at the edge of the circle.  
"So, was it for torture or sick pleasure? Make her fall for you and have her think you felt the same? That's low, even for a demon."  
"Ruby had a soft spot for Moose, you think I'm not capable of that?"  
"Ruby was a low-class demon, you're the king of hell!" Dean shouted.  
"So I don't deserve to be loved? I just want to be loved!" Crowley shouted.  
Bobby, Sam and Dean all looked at him, speechless.  
"Oh, I don't believe I'm hearing this," Dean snapped out of his shock and rolled his eyes.  
"Being on my own for 450 years can get lonely and a demon never finds someone that wants them. But I did so I'm not breaking the deal," Crowley stuck to his guns.  
"Then you're not seeing her."  
"Dean-" Sam started, but he held his hand up to quiet Sam.  
"And I'll see her if I do cancel it?" Crowley raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so."  
"I'm not letting her get dragged down to hell to become a demon. What's your plan for her anyway? Crossroads demon? Black-eyed?"  
"Apparently, we're not going to reach a settlement so can you let me out? I have a little hell to raise," Crowley ignored Dean's question and pointed to the circle.  
Sam walked over, bent down and scratched away part of the circle, freeing him.  
"I'll be seeing you soon," he said and vanished before anyone could say anything.


	4. Going Nowhere

After fifteen minutes of waiting in the dark, creepy basement, Sam came down to get me.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Nothing, we let him go but told him if he doesn't break the contract then he doesn't see you," Sam explained.  
I didn't say anything, just followed him upstairs into the main room.  
"So, what do I do now?" I looked around at the three of them. "I can't just stay with you for the next five years."  
"We'll start sorting things out tomorrow, try and find other ways to break the deal," Sam answered.  
"But-"  
"I told you, I'm not letting you get dragged to hell so you'll stay with us until we get the contract broken," Dean said, in a stern voice, setting me straight.  
"Fine. But don't think you're getting back in my pants," I pointed at Dean and flopped down onto the nearest couch.

That night, I was sat in a dark bedroom for an hour listening to silence.  
The three guys all thought I was asleep but I was sat up waiting for them to go to bed and, by the sounds of it, they had finally all fallen asleep.  
As quietly as I could, I opened the bedroom door and tiptoed down the hall, down the stairs and in the direction of the front door.  
If I could just get out, I could find some way to contact Crowley but there was very little chance that that would actually happen.  
"Going somewhere?" Dean appeared at my right side and I saw Sam hovering on my left.  
I turned and tried to head to the kitchen door.  
"Don't think so," Bobby said, blocking my way.  
"How-" I started to ask but was interrupted by a voice coming from above me, on the stairs. "I told them, they asked me to watch you."  
I yelped in surprise and ran to Dean.  
"Who the hell is that?!"  
The man who had surprised me was now stood by Bobby.  
"I am Castiel, I am an angel," he answered my question.  
"An . . .an angel?"  
"Yes," Castiel replied with a smile on his face.  
"Where we you going?" Dean asked me.  
"For a walk," I lied.  
"And I was about to put on a face mask and paint my nails," Dean responded, sarcastically.  
"Well, please, don't let me interrupt," I smiled and tried to get to the front door again.  
"Sorry love, but you ain't seeing Crowley," he put his arm across the doorframe.  
"Shouldn't that be up to me to decide? I only wanna talk to him, I ain't seen him for five years. Please?"  
I looked from Dean to Sam.  
"There's an angel there, spend the night with him," Dean pointed to Castiel.  
"Dean, angels do not fornicate with humans," Castiel said.  
"And besides, I've known all of you for one day, I have known Crowley longer." I looked around and all their faces stayed straight. "So I'm never going to see him again?"  
"If we can't get your soul back then yeah, you'll see him again," Bobby said from behind me.  
"Let me guess, I've just gotta wait for five years?"  
"You know, Dean, I think she's catching on," he added.  
"You went to hell," I aimed at Dean.  
"Yeah."  
"Then that means you didn't break your contract. Did you try?"  
"Of course I tried. What's your point?"  
"Your contract obviously couldn't be broken, what makes you think mine can? And if it can't, isn't it better that I have the king of hell looking after me for the rest of my life? It will work in my favour to be under the kings wing in hell, won't it, instead of having to fend for myself?" I tried to reason with them.  
When Dean looked at Sam, Sam shrugged. "She's got a point."  
"She's right, Dean. If we can't save her and she's going to hell, it's better she go there under the protection of Crowley," Castiel spoke up.  
"Balls," Bobby muttered under his breath.  
"We'll think about it," Dean said to me, still blocking the door. "Til then you can go upstairs and go back to sleep."  
I looked at Sam, who just shrugged helplessly and I sighed then climbed the stairs and went back to bed.  
Once I'd gone, Dean started to climb the stairs and then stooped, turning to Cas. "Keep an eye on her. If she tries to leave, stop her."  
Castiel just nodded and Sam and Bobby followed, all going to bed.

The next morning, I spent half of the day in bed, only dragging myself downstairs when Dean started shouting me once a minute.  
"What? What? What?" I cried when I reached the bottom of the stairs.  
"Oh you're up. Did something wake you?" Dean asked innocently.  
"Drop dead," I snarled at him.  
"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Bobby called from the kitchen.  
"What do you want?"  
"We have made up our minds," he walked into the back room and handed me a hot drink.  
"And . . .? Are you going to let me see him?" I looked at all three of them, from one face to the next.  
"No," Bobby answered and held his hand up to stop me from interrupting him. "You might not see it our way but we are doing this for your own good. And to take your mind off it, Dean and Sam are going to take you out tonight."  
"I don't want to bloody go out tonight, I want to see Crowley again before waiting five years to get chewed apart by a hellhound!" I shouted at them.  
"Sorry but that's not going to happen," Dean shook his head.  
"You can take me out and you can get me drunk but there's no way you and me are going to happen again so you can get that idea out of your head."  
"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, you want it to happen again, you know you do."  
"I'd rather do your angel," I hissed at him.  
"Okay, okay, how about just you and me then?" Sam volunteered.  
I looked at Sam, trying to figure out if there was a motive behind the invitation but he seemed genuine so I slowly nodded. "Fine, but only if we take 'baby', and also, you're not getting anything either."  
"I don't want anything, just for you to be safe instead of sacrificing yourself to hell."  
"You're really sweet, Sam," I smiled at him and then turned to Dean. "Would it kill you to be more like your brother?"  
"Yeah," Dean answered bluntly. "You weren't complaining the other night."  
"Yeah well, alcohol lowers your inhibitions," I shrugged and headed back upstairs with my drink.  
Dean, Sam and Bobby all looked at each other and smiled, happy that the plan they concocted remained secret.

Deep, deep down below them in Hell, Crowley sat thinking about me, angry and upset that he was probably no more than 15 feet from me and the Winchesters had refused to let him see me.  
For five years he had managed to talk himself out of dropping in to see how I was doing but he couldn't make himself how I looked, what I sounded like. He hated the Winchesters and this made him hate them even more.  
Thinking of the brothers and how he would make them pay, Crowley felt himself being summoned so, with a click of his fingers, the took himself to where he was being called and found himself in front of the two people he was just thinking of.  
Not giving him a chance to talk, Sam and Dean filled Crowley in on the plan that they had set up for me that night and when Crowley agreed with them to take part, they all went their separate ways.

Hours later, I was getting ready to go out drinking with Sam and he, Dean and Bobby were further down the hall.  
"What is it with women and getting ready? Do they really have to take so long?" Dean whined, even though he wasn't the one waiting.  
"I heard that!" I shouted.  
"Ignore Dean, he's jealous," Bobby called back and I heard Dean argue.  
I couldn't help but laugh at the sound of them bickering and walked in to join them and let Sam know I was ready.  
"You look . . .normal," Dean said, earning a slap round the head from Bobby.  
"It's not a date," I replied.  
"I think you look better than normal," Sam told me, referring to my black jeans and top that clung to all the right places.  
"Thanks Sam."  
"You better guard Baby with your life. One scratch or dent and you'll pay Sam!" Dean warned.  
"I'll be sure to wrap her around a street light," Sam teased.  
"And he'll make sure I have too much to drink and puke all over the back seat," I added, as me and Sam burst into laughter.  
"Don't you dare! That's not funny, don't even joke about it."  
"Shall we go?" Sam ignored his brother  
"Sure," I nodded and let him lead me to the front door and out into the night.  
When Sam stopped the car, it was outside a fancy restaurant instead of the pub that I thought was our destination.  
"What are we doing here? I thought we were going for drinks. Tell me this isn't a date? I told you-"  
"Whoa," Sam held up both hands. "Calm down, it's not a date okay? I just prefer to have something to eat and drink somewhere decent instead of the trashy pubs Dean goes to."  
"Hey! I met Dean in a pub; are you trying to call me trashy?" I scowled at him and then laughed.  
Sam just shook his head, also laughing, and got out of the car saying, "come on."  
"So did you actually, really have feelings for a demon?" He asked me as we were waiting to cross the road to the restaurant.  
"You're going to tell me it's because I was young and I lost my virginity to him so there's going to be something I feel for him?" I guessed.  
"No, I wasn't. I was just wondering if you did have real feelings for him."  
"Yeah, I did, why do you think I want to see him again?"  
"What about him? Do you really think he felt the same?"  
We crossed the road and stopped outside the restaurant.  
"I think so but when my deal was complete . . .how things ended . . .I don't know, I hope so," I finished the sentence with a sigh.  
"It's rare for a demon to get feelings. Angel's aren't allowed them and I didn't think demons could get them," Sam mused aloud.  
"Exactly and that's why I wasn't sure he felt anything at first or if it was some evil demon ploy but it doesn't matter if I'm not going to see him again until I'm dead. Anyway, wasn't tonight about taking my mind off Crowley?"  
"Absolutely," he agreed and held the door open for me.  
Inside, the seats and tables were arranged into booths and lit candles dotted around, soft music playing in the background and waiters carrying around bottle and glasses of wine on trays.  
"A bit fancy just for a drink," I raised an eyebrow at Sam which he just ignored and led me to a table.  
"Me and Dean and Bobby came up with this plan," Sam started talking to me when we were sat facing each other. "But we knew you wouldn't go along with it."  
"What sort of plan? A plan for what? What are you talking about, Sam?" I asked, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable and alarmed. It didn't help when Sam got up and knelt down beside me.  
"We thought a blind date might help you focus on other men, human men instead of a demon so we tricked you into coming here tonight and now I have to leave before he comes."  
I looked down, fuming and when I stood up, ready to give Sam a slap and start an argument, he had gone, left in the short time I had my head lowered. I couldn't believe I allowed myself to fall for something like this.  
"Bastards!" I hissed under my breath and debated leaving or waiting to see who exactly the blind date would be.  
'_The angel? What was his name . . .Carl? Cal? Cas! No, Sam said human. Whoever it is, he better be hot if I'm deciding to stay_,' I thought to myself.  
I waited for fifteen minutes and no one had turned up so, irritated, I went to the toilet and after, made my way to the bar to pay for my two drinks and leave.  
"You're leaving?" A waitress asked.  
"Yeah," I groaned and rubbed my forehead, annoyed.  
"But your date is here, I just had to assure him that you hadn't left."  
"Finally," I rolled my eyes and headed back to my booth.  
Walking towards it, I saw the back of a man at my table; with his dark hair and suit jacket I had to have a quiet giggle.  
'_He looks like Crowley from the back. Great one guys, get my mind off Crowley by setting me up to go on a blind date with someone that looks him. He really, really looks like him from here. Oh I wish I could see him, I really wanna see him. Focus on the blind date_,' I mentally scorned myself and took a deep breath as I rounded to face the guy.  
"Hey, sorry I wasn't here when you got here, I had to-"  
My voice got caught in my throat when I saw who was sat waiting for me; my mouth hung open and I stood looking down at him.  
"Hello darlin'."


End file.
